Nute Gunray/Leyendas
Nute Gunray era un neimoidiano que sirvió como Ministro temporal de la Federación de Comercio hasta que obtuvo el poder sobre el consorcio tras la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark en el 44 ABY, y eventualmente se convirtió en Virrey de la Federación de Comercio. En el 32 ABY, Gunray participó en la ocupación de Naboo con el Ejército de la Federación para arreglar una disputa comercial que se había gestado en el Senado Galáctico. Con ayuda de Darth Sidious, Gunray invadió el planeta para resolver la disputa y asegurar además todas las instalaciones en la capital Theed. Intentó obligar a la Reina de Naboo Padmé Amidala a firmar un conveniente tratado que legalizaría la invasión, pero su negación a hacerlo propició la continuación del Asedio de Naboo. La Federación de Comercio acabó por rendirse ante las fuerzas de Naboo tras la Segunda Batalla de Theed. Gunray fue llevado a la capital de la República Galáctica, Coruscant, donde se le enjuició por sus instigaciones a la guerra. Durante la Crisis Separatista que se dio tras la Invasión de Naboo, Gunray confrontó al ex Maestro Jedi Conde Dooku, que comenzó un movimiento con miras a secesionarse de la República. Dooku, que era en secreto el Aprendiz Sith de Sidious con el nombre de Darth Tyranus, lo respaldó a lo largo de sus cuatro audiencias en la Suprema Corte, y después de los juicios, Gunray logró convervar su puesto de Virrey. Con el liderazgo de Gunray, la Federación de Comercio se unió a la iniciativa separatista de Dooku y Gunray fue designado como Jefe del recién conformado Consejo Separatista, con lo que se estableció el Ejército Separatista. Gunray, junto con Dooku y su maestro, Sidious, formó la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes como una coalición autónoma militarizada en contra de la República Galáctica, provocando un conflicto de tres años conocido como las Guerras Clónicas, que estalló tras dos años de la Crisis Separatista. Durante las Guerras Clónicas, Gunray negoció con el senador de Rodia, Onaconda Farr, para que se le uniera a su causa a cambio de la ayuda humanitaria y la protección que no había recibido de la República. No obstante, Gunray solo buscó ayudar a Farr a cambio de que engañara a su amiga, la ahora senadora Amidala de Naboo, para que acudiera a Rodia y fuera tomada en custodia Confederada. El plan de Gunray terminó fracasando y fue capturado por la República y dejado a cargo de la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli y la Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Dooku envió su acólita Asajj Ventress a que rescatara al Virrey de las fuerzas de la República. Junto con la ayuda del sobornado capitán Faro Argyus, el Virrey fue rescatado del Destructor Estelar Tranquilidad. La República siguió el rastro de la nave estelar que Gunray había usado para escapar, pero el Virrey y Dooku lograron retransmitir la señal hacia la residencia del General Grievous en la tercera luna de Vassek, tras lo cual tuvieron que reiniciar la búsqueda del Virrey. En 19 ABY, el Consejo Separatista fue trasladado del planeta intercontinental de Utapau al mundo volcánico de Mustafar tras la muerte del Conde Dooku y el ascenso al poder Confederado de Grievous, que lideró el bastión Separatista en Utapau contra las fuerzas de la República, culminando en su derrota y muerte a manos del Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Asumiendo entonces la posición de líder de la CSI, Gunray fue finalmente traicionado por Darth Sidious, que envió su aprendiz Darth Vader, bajo supuestas intenciones diplomáticas con miras a formar la paz entre Confederados y Republicanos, pero que realmente acudía a ellos para masacrar a la directiva de la coalición. Gunray fue el último miembro del Consejo en morir a manos de Vader, tras lo cual finalizaron formalmente las Guerras Clónicas y la Confederación se fragmentó en varios reductos. Biografía El político del 44 ABY al 33 ABY Gunray se unió a la Federación de Comercio como un joven oficial de comercio, y pronto, vio una oportunidad para la promoción. La empresa Empuje de Supertanqueros se estaba revisando por la Federación para su expulsión, y el veredicto que pasó a depender del testimonio de Gunray. Gunray apoyo la expulsión, citando "malicioso el desconocimiento de los beneficios" y "donaciones caritativas que carecen de discernibles recompensa". La consiguiente expulsión anulo a su líder de la posición de Dirección la Federación de Comercio y estaba en la necesidad de reemplazo. Gunray rápidamente lo hizo. Por 44 ABY, Gunray sirvió como senador de la Federación de Comercio en el Senado Galáctico. Él imploró al Senado a intervenir cuando la Guerra Hiperespacial de Starkempezo porque empezaron a atacar Transportes de la Federación que llevaban preciosos bacta. Gunray exigió que a la Federación se le permita aumentar su Ejercito Droide, a pesar de que en secreto se reunió con el senador Ranulph Tarkin para llegaera a final mas decisivo en Combinación. Gunray fue presionado en dar a Tarkin el nombre del planeta en la que fue una conferencia que se celebrará entre Iaco Stark y representantes de la República. Gunray mismo se sumó al equipo de negociación en Troiken, aunque Stark, consciente del plan de Tarkin para atacar a sus fuerzas, había saboteado la flota del Senador. Negociaciones hostiles estallaron, en las que Gunray mandó a sus guardaespaldas droide de batalla el abrir fuego, sin especificar el enemigo. El Maestro Jedi Tyvokka fue abatido por los droids de Gunray, a pesar de eso el cobarde Neimoidiano exigió a los Jedi que le ayudaran a sobrevivir y lo llevasen a su nave. Lamentablemente para Nute, su transporte fue destruida, lo que obligó a que regresara con los Jedi y ya que luchó en las fuerzas de Stark por lo que se conoce no se sabe como la guerra lo afecto fue acompañado de vuelta a Coruscant, en compañía del senador Finis Valorum antes de la derrota de Stark. A pesar de este encuentro, Gunray sería de los que negarían posteriormente que habían visto nunca Jedis en acción. Por su dudoso papel en el conflicto, Nute Gunray se convirtió en virrey de la Federación de Comercio, aunque aún era limitado por la Dirección de la Federación de Comercio. Gunray fue contactado por el misterioso Darth Sidious, que prometió hacer a Gunray el único dirigente de la Federación, y también tuvo la oportunidad de otorgar a sus fuerzas un ejército mucho más grandes y mejorados droide de batalla. Estas nuevas unidades de droides de batalla figuraban en el plan de Sidious para librar Gunray de la Dirección: durante una cumbre en Eriadu, los droides inesperadamente abrieron fuego contra la Dirección, matando a todos, pero la ausencia de Nute y el nuevo Senador de la Federación, Lott Dod los convirtieron en sospechosos. Bajo la dirección del enigmático Darth Sidious, Gunray llena el resto de las posiciones con sus asociados, Daultay Dofine, Rune Haako, y no tiene Monchar, haciendo a la Federación de Comercio un monopolio neimoidiano. Poco antes el Bloqueo de Naboo el estaba profundamente involucrado con Palpatine y no quería que sus secretos se expusieran, los dos se dedican por tanto a eliminar la amenaza. El pone una recompensa para que algún cazador se interese en ayudarlo y Palpatine envía a su aprendiz Darth Maul. Aunque el descubridor se da a la fuga por un tiempo lo terminan matando. El invasor thumb|300px|El ejército de la [[Federación de Comercio entrando en la ciudad de Theed.]] Siguiendo las ordenes de Sidious, los droides de Gunray bloquearon las rutas comerciales de Naboo, con la razón oficial de que la Federación de Comercio fue disgustada por la imposición de negarsele la ruta comercial del Borde Exterior. Canciller Valorum envió dos embajadores para hablar con Gunray a bordo del Saak'ak, y se sorprendió al descubrir Que los embajadores eran, el Maestro Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn y su Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Él rápidamente entro en contacto con Sidious, cuando su ayudante expresó su preocupación por el plan. Sidious airadamente ordenó que debía ser mantenido fuera de su vista entonces se retiro acobardado. Sidious le dijo a Gunray que matara a los Jedi, y Gunray destruyó su nave con gases tóxicos liberados en la sala de conferencias. Sin embargo, los dos Jedi consiguieron escapar, Gunray decidió mantenerlo esto secreto a Sidious, por el momento, ya que está preocupado por la legalidad de invadir Naboo, Sidious le aseguró al Virrey que el lo "haria legal". Gunray fue alertado cuando hablo con la Reina Amidala, diciéndole que no sabía nada de ningún embajadores. Amidala dijo Gunray había ido demasiado lejos antes de poner fin a la transmisión. Gunray ordenó a OOM-9 encontrar a los Jedi, pero los droides no pudieron hacerlo. La invasión fue bien organizada, y el planeta conquistado plenamente en el día. El Virrey Gunray y Rune Haako entraron en Theed con sus tropas y Gunray recibido reporte de OOM-9 diciendo que habían capturado la Reina Amidala. Gunray orgullosamente proclama la victoria y marcha rumbo al palacio. La indignación del Gobernador Sio Bibble fue cómo Gunray había previsto para explicar esta invasión al Senado Galáctico, a la que Gunray respondió que él y la Reina firmarían un tratado para legitimar la ocupación. La Reina le dijo a la rapidez que ella no le ayudaría pero Gunray no estaba impresionado, le informo de que el sufrimiento de su pueblo serviría para persuadirla para verlo desde su punto de vista. La Reina se marchó a un campo de detención, pero en su camino, fue rescatada por Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon, que consiguieron llegar fuera del planeta y más allá del bloqueo. Gunray estaba obligado a informar a Sidious, que no estaba satisfecho con los acontecimientos más recientes. Sidious reveló su aprendiz a los conmocionados Gunray y Haako, y le dijo que Darth Maul la encontraría Gunray rápidamente garantizado el planeta, con sólo los "primitivos" gunganseludiendolo. Fijó su base en el palacio de la Reina en Theed, y le dijo al Gobernador Bibble que su presidencia no iba a durar. Pronto se cansó de las protestas del Gobernador sin embargo, y le informó de que iba a morir mucho antes de lo que su pueblo. Después de pedir de todas las maneras posibles, sin éxito, la intervención del Senado de la República, Amidala pidió la dimisión de Canciller Valorum, que no pudo hablar porque el senador Lott Dod lo interrumpió. El senador del propio Naboo Palpatine fue elegido el nuevo Canciller. A pesar de ello, el Senado Galáctico todavía no tomaría medidas, y Amidala regreso a su hogar para liberar su planeta o morir en el empeño. Gunray informó de su éxito a Sidious, que se complació y le dijo al Virrey que su aprendiz Darth Maul iría a ayudarlo. Cuando llegó Maul, Gunray había detectado la nave de la Reina y le realizó un seguimiento a los pantanos de Naboo. Informó de ello a Sidious, que desconfío de los motivos más agresivos de la Reina. La siguiente idea de Gunray fue encontrar al ejército de Gungans en los pantanos y envió a OOM-9 y la gran mayoría de su ejército para aplastarlospensando que ellos perderían al rechazarlos como primitivos pero el resultado final fue muy distinto. thumb|rigt|Nute Gunray con sus complices preparandose ar defenderse. Gunray permaneció en la habitación del trono con Rune Haako y Darth Maul. Maul dejo la sala para hacer frente a Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn cuando Gunray se dio cuenta de que la batalla tenía lugar demasiado cerca de él se convirtió en su prioridad escapar. La Reina estaba en condiciones de hacerse su camino en el palacio, antes de ser capturada y llevada ante el Virrey. Gunray le ordenó a firmar el tratado, pero la Reina apareció disfrazada de sierva,y lo confundió. Él ordenó a sus droides seguir a Sabé, la señuelo, en la creencia de que era la verdadera reina. Este fue el error fatal de Gunray. La verdadera reina utilizó la distracción para aislar a Gunray de sus guardias y lo mantuvo encarcelado con Haako a punta de pistola. Gunray no se preocupo al comienzo, porque pensó que su droides irían a rescatarlo. Pero sus esperanzas de rescate se hicieron añicos cuando un joven llamado Anakin Skywalker destruyó la nave de control droide con la desactivación de su ejército y Darth Maul muerto Gunray y Haako fueron capturados y enviados de vuelta a Coruscant para ser juzgados por sus crímenes. El separatista de la guerra del 22 ABY al 19 ABY thumb|160px|left|El [[Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray, mandó asesinar dos personas al costo de su propia vida.]] Después de cuatro juicios en el Tribunal Supremo de la República, Gunray todavía mantiene el control de la Federación de Comercio, aunque varios de sus colaboradores fueron asesinados en combate decidió unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, que deseaba separarse de la República Galáctica. Pero una vez que se había unido a él se enteró de que Dookuera un Sith, y su maestro no era otro que Darth Sidious. Como no podía retirarse Gunray sigue siendo un miembro, a pesar de que haría una demanda: que la Senadora Amidala debía ser asesinada como venganza por su captura de diez años antes. El dirigente de la Confederación, el Conde Dooku, le había prometido que lo haría por lo que contrató a un cazarrecompensas llamado Jango Fett para matar a la senadora con su compañera cazarrecompensas, Zam Wesell. Por supuesto, este resultado, valió la pena cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi siguió a Jango hasta la fábrica droide en Geonosis y obligado a Padmé Amidala y Anakin Skywalker a rescatarlo, quedando ellos capturados en el proceso. Gunray vio su oportunidad de venganza y se alegró cuando la ex reina fue condenada a muerte y él estaría allí para atestiguar. Para su furia, ella se escapó una vez más con la ayuda de más de doscientos Jedi y el nuevo ejército clon de la República, y Gunray apenas fue capaz de huir para salvar su propia vida en la reyerta entre droids de batalla, los Caballeros Jedi, y soldados clon. Las Guerras Clon habían comenzado, y Gunray de repente se encontró preparando su droides para la guerra. Gunray fue un hombre de negocios, no un comandante, pero no había manera en que pudiera romper sus vínculos con la CSI, sin perder su vida. Pronto acabó proporcionando la mayor parte de la financiación de la CSI. Captura thumb|180px|right|Soborno fallido Nute Gunray contactó al Senador Rodiano Onaconda Farr para que se uniera a la Confederación, prometiéndole mucho dinero y comida para su pueblo. El Rodiano aceptó, y Gunray le puso la condición de que fuese capturada la Senadora Padmé Amidala, y que la Federación la tomase como rehén. Farr aceptó, con todo y que no quería hacerlo. Gunray viaja a Rodia, pero sus planes son frustrados por un Jedi, y la República invade el planeta, y Amidala lo captura. Fue llevado al Crucero-Prisión de Máxima Seguridad Tranquilidad, para ser retenido mientras lo llevaban a Coruscant para que lo juzgaran. La Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli, y la padawan Ahsoka Tano estaban encargadas de vigilarlo, pero el crucero fue invadido por fuerzas separatistas de invasión, y la Asesina Sith Asajj Ventress destruyó su celda y lo liberó junto al traidor Capitán Senatorial Argyus. El Fin de la Guerra Durante las Guerras Clon, Gunray trató de convencer a las familias reales wookiee de Kashyyyk de que se unieran a la Confederación. Las negociaciones se extendieron mas de lo previsto, y finalmente el líder droide General Grievous, después de haber esperado largo tiempo se puso impaciente y ordenó a Gunray a desplegar a droides de "persuasión" para que los wookiees quisieran sumarse a los separatistas. Gunray desplegó los droides y la invasión de Kashyyyk comenzó pero el salvavidas seria muy resistente. En 19 ABY, cerca del final de la guerra Gunray fue atrapado en su propio reducto en el mundo de Cato Neimoidia, está avanzada rápidamente lo puso contra los clones y los generales Jedi Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aunque las fuerzas de la República lograron penetrar en el fuerte, Gunray fue capaz de escapar en un [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|acorazado clase Lucrehulk]]. En su prisa por abandonar el planeta, Gunray olvidó tomar su mechno-silla, que él usaba para comunicarse con Darth Sidious. La silla cayó en manos de la República, y les proporciono una valiosa pista para la caza Sidious Gunray también se encontró en desacuerdo con Grievous. thumb|left|250px|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader mata a Nute Gunray.]] Cuando los dos se reunieron por primera vez en Geonosis, Gunray había visto a Grievous como un droide desechable, cosa que casi causó que un enfureció Grievous lo matase en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, Darth Sidious tenia la insistencia de que Gunray permaneciera ileso lo que lo hizo salvarse del gran General que no podia dejarse llevar por la ira. Gunray dudaba de la capacidad del General, en particular después de la derrota en Coruscant, la muerte del conde Dooku, y la fuga de Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Gunray planteó su preocupación frente a los separatistas, pero fue despedido por Grievous con un gran regaño. Poco después, él y el resto de los separatistas del Consejo se trasladó a Mustafar donde el General Grievous los había enviado a refugiarse. Sidious más tarde envió a su nuevo aprendiz, Darth Vader, para matarlos, como parte de su plan maestro. Vader rebanó sin piedad a todos los miembros del consejo y dejó a Gunray para el final. El mismo intentó entrar en razón con Vader, sin éxito, en favor de su vida, pero fue cortado en dos por el Señor Oscuro. Después, los ejércitos droide de la Confederación fueron desactivados y las Guerras Clon llegaron a su final oficial. Personalidad Gunray era pesimista, muy preocupado por su propio bienestar. Fue abiertamente temeroso de Sidious y de los Sith, en general, sin embargo, Gunray era un neimoidiano inteligente y conocido por ser uno de los mejores estrategas de los separatistas. Fue la mejor carta de bajo de la manga de Sidious Apariciones *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)''-Matthew Stover *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Clone Wars'' (una escena) *''The Clone Wars 3D TV series: ** ** *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)''-Terry Brooks *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)''-R.A. Salvatore *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego)'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' Fuentes * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute Categoría:Líderes separatistas Categoría:Ejecutivos y dueños de negocios